Cruisin' For Your Love
by katiebouvier
Summary: Finn goes on a cruise to the Bahamas with Kurt and Blaine. While on the ship, he comes across a beautiful girl he's dying to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been writing this fic for months, pretty much. And I couldn't decide whether I wanted it to be a super long oneshot or a multi-chaptered fic. I've decided to make it multi-chaptered since I wanted to finally post it. We're all grieving right now, I've been taking this very hard but fanfics have been helping me take my mind off things which is also why I wanted to post this now, because hopefully fanfics are helping you as well. The story isn't complete, but I do have about 10,000 words finished. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Finn found out his brother got them tickets for a cruise, he was ecstatic. When he found out that he was going to be the third wheel with his brother and his boyfriend, the excitement disappeared. Don't get him wrong, he loves his brother, and Blaine's a nice guy; he's been dating Kurt for years. But to be around during one of their intimate moments isn't so great. At least when he's home with them he can escape their constant love fest pretty easily, but being trapped with them on a boat in the middle of the ocean is a totally different story.

Kurt's under the impression that Finn's going to magically find a girlfriend on this boat. He hasn't had a girlfriend since Quinn three years ago and God knows how that turned out. Since then, he hasn't had the confidence with girls that he used to. Kurt tells him that girls are constantly falling all over him and that he's too oblivious to realize it, but he doesn't know what he's talking about. Who would be interested in him? Quinn _barely_ wanted him around. He has a degree in education and has done absolutely nothing with it, still working in his step-father's tire shop. He knows he isn't going to find a girl anytime soon, so he'll just humor Kurt this entire trip.

It's not like he doesn't want a girlfriend – because he does. Badly. The loneliness along with the fear of rejection has taken over his body. He wants someone he can confide in, someone he can trust with anything. Someone he knows he'll love forever. But he thought he had that with Quinn, and now he's just scarred. How will he know that - if he ever finds love again - it's the real deal this time?

But girlfriend or not, here he is on this huge cruise ship with Kurt and Blaine. It seems as though Kurt still doesn't understand how uncomfortable it makes Finn to be the third wheel around them, because they've been on this damn boat for no more than an hour and already they've already dragged him to the shopping center. A shopping center. Really? They'll be on this boat for two days; will it kill them to wait until they get to the Bahamas? And to make matters worse, _he's_ the one carrying the bags! He's been in such an annoyed trance that he hasn't even noticed what stores they've gone into, he hasn't _bought_ anything, yet he's the one carrying the bags.

"Kurt," Finn groaned as his brother handed him another bag. "It's been an hour and we haven't even seen our _rooms_ yet. Can we at least bring the bags there and then see what else the boat has to offer besides shopping?" As annoyed as he's become over this whole trip, he's very thankful that he has a separate room (although connected) from Kurt and Blaine.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Blaine nodded.

"But there's a bunch of shops we haven't even stepped _foot_ in yet!"

"You're going to the Bahamas, Kurt. Maybe you could enjoy it without having your hand in your wallet every six seconds?" Kurt huffed at Finn's response and looked at Blaine, who shrugged.

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "We'll drop the bags off at the rooms and decide what to do from there."

When they got to Kurt and Blaine's room, Finn immediately dropped the bags on one of the beds and sat down on the chair next to it, pulling out his cell phone while Kurt ruffled through the bags and Blaine looked through a brochure.

Upon taking out his cell phone, Finn's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "There's no WiFi?"

"We're in the middle of the ocean," Kurt replied, still looking through his bags.

"Aren't cruises supposed to be luxurious? How can they be if I have no service?"

Seeing that Kurt wasn't going to reply, Blaine answered. "This brochure says that you have to pay for the WiFi."

"What crap. How am I-"

"Finn! Weren't you just telling me to relax because we're on vacation? If I can't put my hand in my wallet, you can deal with not being on your phone for a couple days," Kurt snapped.

"Oh, you _know_ you'll go shopping as soon as I'm not around you guys," Finn rolled his eyes. "And as much as I enjoy a good round of _Angry Birds_, I was more concerned if Mom and Burt tried contacting us."

"I'm _sure_ that's what you were worried about," Kurt mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ you just want to be the anti-social hermit that you always are and not enjoy what's around you."

"Says the guy who spends the first hour of his first cruise shopping," Finn scoffed.

"Uh, guys?" Blaine tried to cut in.

"Ugh! We need to find you a girl to hang around because you are _not_ ruining my time on this cruise by being such a damn _boy_!"

"Guys?"

"You're the one who invited me!"

"Guys?"

"And I can just _tell_ you're going to make me regret it!"

"Guys!"

"What?!" Finn and Kurt both yelled, looking at Blaine.

"If the two of you are fighting the entire trip, none of us will enjoy it," Blaine sighed. "Why don't we just find a bar to have a drink in and resolve our issues calmly."

"I'm not the one with the problem. Kurt's the one who's snapping for no reason."

"Mature, Finn."

Finn opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Blaine. "Guys?"

"Fine," they both grumbled.

"Good," Blaine nodded. "Now, let's go." He stood up and practically forced the two out of their spots and pushed them towards the door.

* * *

"So I think in order to enjoy this trip we need to spend some time apart as well as some time together."

Now they were sitting in a booth at one of the ships many bars with their respective drinks in hand; Blaine next to Kurt and Finn facing them.

"It's obvious the three of us have different interests," Blaine continued. "But there's things on this ship that we all can enjoy together and not just alone."

"Blaine, I appreciate you trying to make this situation better, but I know for a fact all Kurt's gonna do on the boat is shop and go to the spa."

Kurt nodded. "He's got a point. I might partake in a bit of karaoke as well."

"That's an idea. Karaoke is something we all can do."

Finn groaned. "I don't think so."

"Why not? We were all in show choir, Finn. It's exactly like that except for the dancing. Which is good, because you don't need to be embarrassed." Blaine tried to reason and Kurt laughed, sipping on his drink.

Finn glared at Kurt. "Singing on a cruise is totally different from show choir. At least when we performed I would never see the people in the audience again; I have to see these people for an entire week."

"You have a good voice, Finn. No one's going to make fun of you."

"I'm not doing karaoke." He took a drink from his beer and turned away from them as Kurt started to discuss possible duet ideas with Blaine. He put his drink down and sighed as he looked around the area. This bar was right on the deck so you could walk into it from either the inside or the outside. Their booth was right next to one of the windows so Finn was looking out towards the water. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and it made the ocean sparkle. Sunset wasn't for a few hours but Finn thought he might have to watch it tonight, you don't get a chance like this very often.

Right when he thought that, a woman walked into his line of vision. A _beautiful_ woman, he thought. She was leaning against the ships railing and glancing at her phone, for the time, he supposed, since there's no service. Her hair was a wavy dark brown and reached up to her breasts, which were barely there, but it fit her figure well. She was wearing a red sundress with tiny black polka dots that reached her mid-thigh, showing off her _amazing_ legs that looked like they went on for miles, and on her feet were black flip flops. She was pouting as she looked side to side, she must be waiting for someone, but he didn't care. He didn't want to think that she could be waiting for her boyfriend, he couldn't stop looking at her. She sighed and turned around, leaning her arms against the railing and looking out towards the ocean, giving Finn a nice view of her ass.

"Finn, why is your mouth hanging open?" Kurt said as he saw Finn staring out the window with his jaw unhinged. When he didn't answer, Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Finn!"

Finn jumped, closing his mouth and looking over at Kurt. "What?"

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing," Finn said quickly.

"Finn, your mouth was hanging open and you didn't hear us calling you," Finn licked his lips and quickly gave a glance out the window. But to his disappointment, the girl was gone.

"It was nothing, I just thought the ocean looked pretty."

"Right. So you were ogling at the ocean?" Kurt gave him a condescending look while Blaine was amused.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." There was no way he was going to tell either of them about that girl. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Right. Okay. Well, while you were drooling over the scenery, Blaine and I decided we're going to go to the spa and give you some time to yourself. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Cool." Finn nodded.

"And tomorrow we'll all spend time by the pool together, and afterwards Kurt and I will attend karaoke while you do your thing."

"Sounds awesome."

"Alright. We'll see you back at the room then?" They asked as they slid out of the booth.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." They both nodded and walked off in the direction of the spa or wherever they said they were going. Finn didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to find that girl.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn spent the rest of the day walking around the ship in a daze. He had intended on seeing what the ship had to offer, but now, back at his room waiting for Kurt and Blaine, he didn't remember a thing. He couldn't get his mind off of her. Her legs, her curves, her deep, brown eyes, her flowing hair. Who was she? What was she like? It seems silly, he knew, to be thinking so much about a girl he only saw for less than two minutes. He's had this heavy feeling in his chest from the moment he saw her and he just knew he had to see her again. He _would_ see her again. No matter what it took.

"Finn, you here? We're back," Blaine called and Finn was broken from his staring contest with the carpet. He got up from his spot on the bed and went into their connecting room.

"How was the spa?"

"It was nice, I'm relaxed. I wouldn't say the same for Kurt, though," Blaine laughed and plopped down on the bed, turning on the television.

"Oh, God, what did he do to the poor people?"

"I'm insulted that you would think that _I_ caused the problems," Kurt said, walking out of the bathroom.

Blaine laughed again. "There was this girl there that kept complaining to the workers. Kurt got annoyed and spoke his mind to the girl and the end result wasn't pretty," he rubbed Kurt's arm as he sat next to him. "I had to bribe him with shopping to get him to calm down."

"More stuff?"

"The moisturizers they used were fantastic, Finn," Kurt argued. "It was a necessity."

Finn shook his head. "So what happened?"

"Nothing, they just brought her to another section of the spa. The girl she was with was very apologetic, though."

"She seemed embarrassed," Kurt added. "The girl was speeding through the Spanish language and kept saying something about "Lima Heights." I guess I would be embarrassed, too. At least one of them had manners."

Finn laughed. "Well, hopefully I won't have to meet this girl." Kurt and Blaine both nodded in agreement.

"How about we go grab some dinner?" Blaine suggested. "It's getting late and I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, sure," Finn nodded. "As long as it's not one of the fancy restaurants where you have to dress up," he said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I knew you'd say that and didn't bring my new Calvin Klein suit."

* * *

Later at the restaurant (that took them what seemed like hours to agree on), the three of them were seated towards the middle at a circular table. To Kurt's utter dismay, they'd ended up at a buffet. He was outnumbered two to one, which he found completely unfair, but begrudgingly agreed to "dine at the cheapskate eatery," as he put it.

Finn liked the restaurant. What he's seen so far, anyway. (The food is what matters most but he highly doubts he'll dislike it). He's never been the kind of person that "went big," simple things are what pleased him the most and he didn't see a problem with that. It's one of the many things he and Kurt didn't have in common.

"I have no idea what else I'm going to eat here." Kurt complained. He had his elbow resting on the table and his chin placed in his left hand, while the right was forking salad. He had what seemed like a permanent frown attached to his face.

"You won't know until you go look, Kurt," Blaine responded.

"Yeah, you like, went straight for the salad." Finn said as he took another bite of his chicken.

"Something else might poison me."

"Kurt, we're on a cruise. I'm sure they won't poison you," Finn said. "You can't dislike something unless you try it."

Kurt sighed as he looked towards the entrance of the buffet and his eyes immediately widened, sitting up straight. "Well, if the night couldn't get any worse."

Finn looked at him confused, still chewing his chicken, before turning his head the direction Kurt was looking. His eyes widened as well, because _she_ had just walked in.

"That's the bitchy girl we were talking about, Finn!" Kurt whispered.

Finn was still looking at the shorter girl, and not the Latina girl she was with that Kurt was talking about. She wasn't with a guy, though. And that give him hope that maybe she didn't have a boyfriend. He knew he only saw her a few hours ago, but she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and changed from her red, black polka dotted sundress into a black tank-top and jean shorts. Giving her long legs another look, he noticed she was still wearing her black flip flops. He followed her as they were guided to their table and watched as she dropped her purse when they reached their table and bent down to pick it up, once again giving him the perfect view. He swallowed watching her, immediately realizing that was a mistake since being so focused on the girl, he hadn't finished chewing his chicken.

He started choking, alerting Kurt and Blaine who looked at him worriedly. "Oh, my God, Finn! Do you need the heimlich? Blaine, give him the heimlich! I _told_ you the food is poisonous!"

Finn shook his head and grabbed his glass of water, chugging it down. When he no longer felt like he was going to die, he put the glass down and let out a loud breath. This shouldn't have been his immediate reaction, but he looked over to where the girl was and noticed she was sitting facing him and it didn't seem like she witnessed his near death experience, thank God.

"God, Finn, I'm positive Carole taught you how to chew your food."

"I thought I was being poisoned?" His voice was a little rough sounding so he took a few more sips of water.

"Funny, Finn. I don't want to have to go back home and break the news to Carole that her only son choked to death because he was eating like an animal."

Finn ignored Kurt and looked back over to the girl's table. The waiter was just finished serving their drinks and the girl was getting up and walking towards the buffet. He watched her as she went and wondered if he should follow her. Should he? If he did, what would he say to her? He'd probably make an even bigger fool of himself; what if she _had_ seen him choking? He licked his lips and stood up abruptly from the table, causing Kurt and Blaine to look up at him confused.

"I, uh. I'm going to get more food."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "...But you didn't finish the tainted food on your plate."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was going to get dessert."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly. "Can you bring us back some ice cream?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." He said as he started to walk away. He walked to where the buffet tables were and saw her by the salad bar. He grabbed a plate and walked over to her, making sure not to stand too close, he didn't want her to notice him before he was ready to make a move. Realizing he probably looked stupid just standing there and holding an empty plate, he started piling things onto it. He dropped the tongs he was using to pick up salad back into the bowl when he saw her going to another station from the corner of his eye. Deciding he shouldn't follow her immediately, he waited a few seconds and then followed her, still keeping his distance.

He really should say something. But what could he say? 'Hey, I think you're hot so I've been following you around the buffet'? She'd think he was a creep. And he may seem like one right now, but he has good intentions and he doesn't think she'll understand if he approaches her now. But when would he see her again? There's a good chance that he won't. Realizing that he was too deep into his thoughts, he came back to reality and noticed she'd moved a few stations down. This time when he followed her, he stood next to her, putting onto his plate a few things that were there.

This is it. If he's gonna say something, now's the time. He opened his mouth to speak, most likely word vomit, and she gave one final look at the station and turned around, heading back to her table.

That's just his luck. He _had_ to wait 'til the last minute to get the balls to say something. Completely forgetting about the ice cream, Finn walked back to his table, plate in hand, mentally kicking himself.

He sat down at the table, placing his plate in front of him, and started to eat whatever he had picked up. He's starting to think that when Kurt calls him a human garbage can, he's not too far off.

He didn't realize as he sat down the confused glances Kurt and Blaine were shooting his way. "I thought you said you were getting dessert?"

Finn looked up, realizing his mistake. "I, uh, got hungry again."

"You got hungry for the entire vegetarian menu?" Kurt asked skeptically. Finn looked down and noticed that everything on his plate was some sort of vegetable.

"I guess so." Does that mean the girl doesn't eat meat? Happy that he may have just learned something about her, he looked over at her table in time to see her laughing at something her friend had said. He smiled with her, thinking that he'd like to see her beautiful smile more. He wants to be the one making her smile.

"And you forgot the ice cream," Blaine noted.

"Oh, sorry, dude. I must've forgot." Blaine looked at Kurt, who was looking at Finn, who was still digging into his vegetarian meal.

Annoyed, Kurt groaned. "Alright, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, now looking the girl's way once again.

"I _mean_," Kurt emphasized, waving his hand in front of his face. "That ever since we were at the bar you've been in a weird sort of daze." Finn's eyes were focused on Kurt for a short amount of time until they found their way back to the girl. "What the hell have you been looking at all day?" Kurt asked as he turned his head the way Finn was looking.

"I bet it's a girl," Blaine stated, which caught Kurt's attention, now looking at Finn who's head shot to Blaine as soon as he said it.

Kurt grinned at him. "It _is_ a girl, isn't it?"

"It's not a girl." Finn brought his focus back to his food as Kurt started clapping.

"It _so_ is a girl!" Kurt scooted his chair closer to Finn. "Tell me about her! Oh, I need to call Carole!"

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's excitement and Finn groaned in annoyance. "There's no need to call Mom because there's nothing to tell. There's no service anyway, remember?" Kurt frowned, realizing his brother was right.

"Well, one way or another, you're going to tell us about this girl."

"Kurt, there is _no_ girl." Kurt muttered something under his breath as he scooted back towards Blaine and started talking about something that Finn didn't care about. Instead, he brought his sight back to girl sitting only a few tables away, hoping that by the end of this trip, there _would_ be a girl.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I had no idea so many people would like this story. As it continues, I hope you enjoy it even more and I don't let you down!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Finn was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door to his room. Assuming it was Kurt or Blaine, and confused as to why they didn't just come through the connecting door, he tied a towel around his waist and went to open the door. When he saw who was behind the door, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets and he gripped his towel tightly in his hand. _

_It was the girl. The girl. And she was wearing a very, very tiny black bikini._

"_Hi, Finn," she said seductively as she leaned against the doorframe. All Finn could do was stare at her with his mouth hung open, he didn't even care to know how the hell she knew his name. The girl he's been trying to find the balls to talk to is right in front of him. In hardly any clothing. She bit her lip as she looked Finn up and down, her eyes staying on the towel for a few seconds, and then back into his eyes. "Can I come in?"_

_Finn just nodded and opened the door wider so she could step in. She smiled at him and walked over to his bed, climbing onto it and laying down, leaning her back on the pillows. Content with her position, she looked back over at Finn and extended her finger toward him, slowly motioning for him to come to her. He walked over to her in a daze, his mouth still hanging open slightly, because holy shit, is this really happening right now? He climbed onto the bed and held himself on top of her, following her instructions. Looking down at her, she smiled up at him and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face closer and pressed her lips to his in a soft but heated kiss. And when she slipped her tongue in Finn's mouth and he felt it press against his own, he swore that he'd somehow died and gone to heaven._

_As the kiss grew stronger, the girl, whose name is still unknown to Finn, slipped one of her hands down to his towel and pulled it off of his body, throwing it across the room. Finn moaned into her mouth when he felt her fingers grab his ass, pulling him even closer to her body. She pulled away from the kiss to untie the back of her bikini top, also throwing that across the room when she succeeded. Finn's eyes automatically looked down at her breasts and they're small, but they're hers and they're, like, totally not bad to look at. She grabbed his hands which caused him to look back at her and she placed them on her breasts, encouraging him to touch them. Her hands stayed on top of his as he squeezed and played with her breasts. When he heard moans of pleasure come from her mouth, he gained confidence and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. Finn moved his right hand to cup her breast as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the stiff nub, his left hand still playing with her right nipple. The girl moved her hands to bury them in his hair as he sucked and played with her nipples, quickly moving to give the right one the same treatment._

_The sounds coming from her lips could only be described to Finn as angelic. He never wanted to stop hearing her make those sounds. He removed his lips from her breast, with an annoyed whimper from the girl, and he gave her a hard, sloppy kiss, still not believing this was actually happening to him right now. The girl moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him over so now she was on top. She broke the kiss and straddled his hips, she looked down at him and ran her hands over his chest slowly. Finn moved his hands to grab her waist and rubbed small circles on the area with his thumbs. Slowly, he moved one hand down to the front of her bikini bottom and gently rubbed her clit through the piece of fabric. The girl gasped and bit her lip; she looked down at him, grabbing the hand that was rubbing her and guided it under her bikini bottom. Finn groaned as she did this and felt the wetness that he was causing. She moaned as Finn started to move his hand faster and she leaned back to wrap her hand around his erection and slowly started moving it up and down, earning a surprised moan from Finn._

_Finn rubbed his hand against her core harder when he felt her start to convulse, knowing she was going to come soon. She started breathing heavier, and when she came she let out a loud scream of his name, which, once again, he never wanted to stop hearing. Removing her hand from Finn and slipping his hand out of her bikini bottom, she moved so she was leaned further down his body, her head right above his arousal. Finn could feel her warm breath hitting him, and it was driving him nuts. She had made him so hard, there was no time for foreplay, he wanted her now. _

"_You've wanted this for a while haven't you?" She asked sensually, and Finn nodded his head like an eager little boy. She gave his length a quick lick and smirked when she heard Finn's gasp. "I saw you staring. And I know you were following me at the buffet." Another lick. "I thought I'd give you what you've obviously been wanting so badly." Another lick. "And to be honest, I've been wanting you just as badly." This time, she sucked on his tip, and Finn thought he was going to die right then and there as he grunted and grabbed the sheets underneath him for dear life. She took more of him into her mouth, and her hand was rubbing whatever couldn't fit. Finn had to think of every mailman in the world getting run over by his car when he saw her start to bob her head, her tongue giving his length the most amazing treatment. He felt it coming; he knew he'd be done soon and he cursed himself because this is the best blowjob he's ever fucking received and his stupid body is going to make it end way too quickly. One of Finn's hands ran through her hair, trying not to grab too tightly, while the other was still tightly gripping the sheets. Finn's mouth formed the usual o-shape it always does when he's about ready to come. And when she moaned around him, that's when he exploded into her. She removed herself from his length and licked her lips as she crawled up on top of him and poked his shoulder. _

"Finn."

"Hmm?" He lazily responded, his eyes half closed.

She grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him. "Finn!"

He groaned tiredly, "baby, no. Stop. Sleep." He pulled her down next to him, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

As he felt himself quickly start to drift off, he was awoken by ice cold water being poured onto his head. He immediately sat up on the bed and wiped off his face.

"What the fuck?!" Finn yelled and saw Kurt standing at the front of the bed holding an ice bucket.

"You were having a sex dream," Kurt said annoyed. "And Blaine fell victim."

Finn looked at him confused and turned to see Blaine standing at a distance from the bed, trying not to look at him.

"You pulled him next to you for post-sex cuddles. My boyfriend is scarred now, so thanks for that." Finn's eyes widened and looked back at Kurt.

"I, uh-" Finn started and was cut off by Kurt.

"You called him baby," Kurt continued as Finn looked away. "Was this dream about the girl you claim doesn't exist, or do you have something to confess to us?"

"It was about no one," Finn mumbled, still not looking at Kurt. "I dreamt I got hurt."

"Right. Sorry, I must've mistaken your moans of agony for moans of pleasure."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Finn announced and fled to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Don't think you can escape so easily!" Kurt shouted to the now locked bathroom door. "The three of us are going to breakfast!"

* * *

The three of them sat at a restaurant on the ship (Kurt's choice, of course) eating their meals quietly, with the exception of the small chatter between Kurt and Blaine. Finn's surprised he hasn't been interrogated yet, but he's also very thankful. He definitely doesn't want to explain that dream. He doesn't even think he knows what the hell that dream _was_. It seemed so real, he really thought she was there with him, and to find out he had been snuggling _Blaine_ instead made his hard on disappear immediately.

After this dream, though, Finn was positive that this girl is not only hot, but _amazing_ in bed. And if sex with her is anything like his dream or _better_, he needed to find her and get to know her as soon as possible.

"I think you owe Blaine an apology," Finn heard Kurt say, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah. Sorry, Blaine, I totally didn't mean to cuddle with you. Believe me."

"It's alright, Finn. You were obviously caught up in the moment." Blaine smiled at him sympathetically, knowing what that comment would bring on.

"Speaking _of_," Kurt segued into the conversation and Finn groaned, stuffing his eggs into his mouth. Here it comes. "Care to elaborate on your dream?"

"If you think I'm gossiping with you over a sex dream, you're insane."

"So it _was_ a sex dream." Finn froze, realizing his mistake. "You know, Finn, it'd just be easier if you told us who this girl is."

Finn stayed quiet, keeping his attention on his breakfast. "Maybe he _doesn't_ know who the girl is, Kurt," Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head, confused. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, he could just be seeing her around the ship and not know at all who she is." Finn started choking on his orange juice, startled by how spot on Blaine was.

"Really, Finn? Again? Human bites." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Blaine. "I hadn't thought of that, it's possible." Yeah, one hundred percent possible, Finn thought.

"If that's true and you don't know who this girl is, Finn, then all you really need to do is just think of what a girl would do on a cruise, you should be able to find her, then," Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, I don't think it's that simple." Blaine shook his head. They were discussing this like Finn wasn't even there.

"It _could_ be. Yesterday, we found out that she could possibly be a vegetarian. Which means she's either into animals or takes care of her body. Or both. I'd try the gym."

"I told you yesterday that I just felt like having veggies," Finn said, knowing they wouldn't fall for it and making a mental note to head to the gym after he was finished eating.

"You never eat vegetables willingly, Finn. Give it up."

"Whatever. What are you guys doing after this?"

"We're taking a yoga class after this, if you'd like to join us, which, I'm sure you don't. And then we were going to head to the pool."

"How long's the yoga class?" Finn asked, wondering how much time he had to find the girl.

"About an hour. And then we'll probably go back to the room to change."

"Alright, cool," Finn said as he stood up from the table. "I'll meet you at the pool in like, two hours."

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurt and Blaine looked at him, curious.

"Just to look around, I guess. I'll stop by the room to change into my swimsuit later, too."

Neither Kurt or Blaine could get another word in before Finn quickly left the restaurant. "He said he went looking around yesterday, didn't he?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Ten bucks says he's going to the gym," Kurt said with a proud look.

"You think?" Blaine laughed.

"Definitely."

* * *

He's been in the gym for an hour. An _hour_. And no sign of the girl his mind has been solely focused on. He hardly ever even goes to gym, he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to be doing. He spent the last hour toying with different machines, hoping to grilled cheesus that he didn't break any of them.

Finn spent most of the hour running on a treadmill because it seemed to be the only thing he kind of knew how to use _and_ because it was positioned facing the door, you know, in case the girl entered. After a while he gave up on her going to the gym and ended up pulling a muscle on the treadmill. He took this as a sign to stop and when he groaned in pain, he thanked God the girl wasn't there to see him in such a weak state.

In pain, he walked over to the front desk to borrow Biofreeze to relieve the pain. They handed him a spray bottle, which confused him because he didn't even know Biofreeze _came_ in the form of spray; he'd always used the gel. Finn sat down at a random bench and looked at the bottle. Assuming you have to spray and rub it in as well (who wants to read directions?), he sprayed the Biofreeze on his leg and started to rub it in.

Finn lifted his head with his eyes closed and sighed happily, glad to be feeling the immediate relief. And when he looked up, on the elliptical a few feet in front of him, was the girl.

His eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare. She had on earphones connecting to the iPod attached to a holder on her arm and was very focused on her reflection in the mirror behind him. She must've literally just arrived because the amount of time it took him to go to the front desk and apply the Biofreeze took no more than five minutes. Her hair was pulled up, a few loose strands falling in front of her face and she was wearing just a simple purple tank top and black running shorts. In the short amount of time Finn assumed she was here for, her body was already glistening with sweat. He licked his lips and made the mistake of rubbing his own sweat off his face, completely forgetting about the Biofreeze still on his hands. Immediately, he felt the burning sensation on his face and his left eye, nearest to the Biofreeze, began to twitch.

"Oh, my God!" He yelled, unknowingly catching the attention of the girl in front of him.

He quickly grabbed all of his things and abandoning the bottle of Biofreeze on the bench, he ran out of the gym. Completely missing the amused and curious look the girl was sending him as he ran away from her.

* * *

Finn had ran back to his room and immediately turned the sink on in the bathroom and repeatedly splashed his face with cold water. He didn't know if this would help entirely, but he did feel some sort of relief from it. He sighed and turned off the sink and laid down on his bed with his eyes closed. Almost immediately, they reopened and he sat up quickly on the bed.

He saw the girl _again_. And he made a fool of himself like he swore he wouldn't. Did she notice him? Hopefully she didn't see him scream like a girl and run out. That's probably the worst thing that could happen.

Finn groaned and threw himself back down on the bed. There's a reason he keeps seeing her. There has to be. He's gotten three chances so far and he's blown all of them. He can't do anything right; why is it so hard to just walk up to her? He knows he's never had the best luck with girls but why can't this be his chance to change that? All he wants is someone that will like him for him. He's made stupid choices with girls since he started dating and he wants this girl to change his life.

Finn let out a small yell and pounded his fists on the mattress. He sat up again and got out of bed and began digging through his suitcase for his swimming trunks. He really wasn't in the mood to go swimming anymore, but he told Kurt and Blaine he'd meet them there so he should probably go. And besides, he's seen this girl three times on the boat already, who says the inevitable fourth won't be at the pool? And this time, he'll be ready for her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I absolutely hate writing smut just because I feel SO awkward writing it, but I promised someone there would be some, and there's definitely more where that came from. ;)**

**Please keep reviewing! Reading your reviews makes me feel so much better about this story and my writing and makes me want to keep updating. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn arrived at the pool wearing his swimming trunks and had his eyes peeled for the girl and Kurt and Blaine. The pool area was pretty crowded, it was a really nice day after all; but the area was big enough for the amount of people there so it wasn't overwhelming. And of course with his luck, through the amount of people there, he spotted Kurt and Blaine first. They apparently saw him as well, seeing as they were waving him over to three of the lounge chairs surrounding the pool that they had claimed.

He begrudgingly walked over to them and sat down in the lounge chair next to Blaine. He looked up and he saw them both staring at him expectantly. Finn raised an eyebrow at them, confused at their behavior.

Not knowing what they wanted, he spoke up. "Did...something happen at yoga?"

"No, yoga was perfectly relaxing," Kurt replied. Finn nodded, but he was still confused as to why they were still staring.

"So-" He tried to ask but was cut off by Kurt.

"How was the gym?" Kurt questioned instead.

"Uh, the gym?" Finn asked what he thought was calmly. "Why would I go to the gym?"

"Because of this secret girl!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why won't you tell us about her?"

"Is that why you both keep staring at me?" Finn groaned. "There _is_ no girl, that's why."

"Finn, just cut the crap. You know I know how to read you like a book."

"Don't think so highly of yourself," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, maybe there is no girl." Blaine offered.

"No! There _has_ to be. I know there is."

"Jesus, Kurt. Even if there was, why the hell does it matter to you so much?" Finn asked aggravated.

"Because I know I'm right!" Kurt argued. "You _molested_ my boyfriend while dreaming about her!" Finn rolled his eyes and stood up from the lounge chair starting to back away.

"Whatever. Look. I'm gonna go get us some drinks at the bar right over there," he pointed to the little bar only a few feet from them at the end of the pool. "And when I come back, no more of this crap. Okay?"

"Maybe."

"Kurt." Finn warned, still backing away.

"Fine." Finn wasn't convinced, but he nodded anyway. He turned around so his back was to them so he could walk to the bar, but when he turned, he slammed right into a tiny body, making them let out a high pitched scream and fall into the pool.

He's _such_ an _idiot_.

"I'm _so_ sorry! Oh, my God. Are you alright?" He kneeled down on the edge of the pool - thank God it was the deep end - and reached out his hands to her, which she accepted, and pulled her up out of the pool to sit on the edge.

She wiped some of the water from her face, which didn't really matter because her entire body was now soaked.

"Yeah, I'm-" She paused when she looked at him and a small laugh left her lips and a gasp left his own when he realized this was the_ girl_. He pushed the girl he's been looking all over for into a _pool. _"You're the guy from the gym!"

He almost choked. "I – what?"

She laughed again. "You're the guy who ran out of the gym screaming." All the color drained from his face. She saw him. She fucking _saw_ him and then he pushes her in a pool. Way to be ready for her. "I think I should be asking _you_ if _you're_ alright."

He blushed, and she seemed to notice because she was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you." And she gives him the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. And really, who couldn't accept that apology when she gives that smile?

"It's fine, really." She smiles again, and he can't help but smile back.

"My name's-" She starts but is cut off by a woman cursing loudly in Spanish.

"Berry, what the hell is wrong with you?! I told you to meet me by the pool, not jump in with your clothes on!"

"San-"

"And who the hell is this? Not your best pick of the batch, Berry."

The girl sighed and stood up, dripping from head to toe. Finn watched her exchange with the Latina girl, both amused and scared.

"He's a friend, Santana." Finn blushed, showing a hint of a smile as he looked down at the pool, away from Santana's gaze.

"Is that why he's blushing like a little schoolgirl?"

The girl bit her lip, smiling as she glanced at Finn. "There was a small mishap and I ended up falling into the pool. No need to make a big deal out of everything, San."

"Whatever. I don't care what you call him or what you do with him. You're lucky karaoke's not until later. We all know how long it takes you to get ready and that would cause us to be late and suck."

"Stop being so loud, Santana. So what if we'd be a little late? We have the talent to make up for it. And it's not like we're _actually_ going to be late, as you said."

"Whatever, Berry. Let's go." The Latina girl – Santana – grabbed the girl (Berry?) by the arm and looked at Finn. "Stay away from pools and unsuspecting girls, Lurch." And with that, dragged the girl (he'll call her Berry until he finds out her real name, because he will) away. But not before Berry looked back at him with an apologetic smile and a small wave goodbye. All he could do was wave back.

He sighed and walked back to the lounge chairs where Kurt and Blaine were and sat down again.

"Maybe you should start learning how to walk again," Kurt commented. "That poor girl. She gets pushed into a pool and she has to be friends with the dreaded 'Lima Heights' girl." Blaine nodded along with Kurt.

Finn thought about that. "Wait. Those were the girls you met at the spa?"

"Yes, Finn. I told you that at dinner, don't you listen?" Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Although I kinda wish you pushed the other one in the pool. We could've watched the entertainment afterwards."

"Very funny."

"Hey, first you forget our dessert, now our drinks. Maybe there is a girl distracting you and that was her," Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed at that. "Imagine?"

Finn rolled his eyes and started thinking about his latest encounter with her. How come every time it's like he's obligated to make a fool of himself? It's like it's inevitable. And why was Santana calling her Berry? That can't be her actual name, maybe a nickname? She was seconds away from telling him her name but Santana _had_ to interrupt. He has to see her again, that much is obvious. But how?

He sat there with his chin in his hand and his elbow resting on his knee. And then he remembered.

"Hey, when's karaoke?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter! I just wanted to post something. And look, they finally met! :)**

**Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
